The Guild's Mascot
by T-tawny
Summary: [AU] In which a man dressed as a dragon rescues a damsel in distress at a football match. Fluffy, Silly NaLu/preNaLu One Shot. Warning for gentle use of bad language.


**The Guild's Mascot**

* * *

 _Hi readers! Short A/N here, I Disclaim all trademarked characters and am only using them for this silly story. I should also say I have never been to a football game American or otherwise, but please if you have, suspend belief and try to enjoy this silly stint into NaLu._

 _THERE ARE A LOT OF LINE BREAKS BEWARE!_

* * *

Natsu wasn't a gambling man, mostly because he's a terrible gambler, but when he accepted Gray's bet he thought he would win for sure, because honestly, who would have thought Erza would blush like a fire engine just because Jellal Fernades a _journalist_ gave her a compliment. It's not like she didn't frequently get them, her managing style was ferocious but effective after all.

(It turns out that anyone with eyes wouldn't have taken that bet because Erza Scarlet was a woman in love, but Natsu, bless him, was oblivious sometimes)

Natsu looked at his punishment for losing, then looked at Gray who had the most punchable smirk on his face, then back to the problem at hand.

"I. Hate you." Natsu glared.

"Whatever Flame Brain, you lost! Accept your retribution." If anything, Gray's smirk grew, Natsu twitched.

"How did you even manage to persuade Erza to bench me Freezer Face?"

"Easy, I told her that you were the one who who set half the team's shirts on fire then gently suggested that this would be a good punishment."

"I thought inflammable was the opposite of flammable, how am I meant to know that they _both_ mean 'really easy to catch on fire'"

"Whatever moron, put it on, I'm going to warm up" Gray turned heel and sauntered away, pleased with himself, waving away Natsu's proclamations of revenge.

So now, twenty minutes before the match, Natsu was dressed up as The Guild's mascot dragon called Wizard -Natsu thought someone should just straight up remove Droy from their promo team because who calls a dragon, Wizard?- and was sweating his arse off because this thing was heavy, furry, and it was 26 degrees C out.  
He also had to dance; Natsu really, really wanted to kill Gray.

However, he wasn't going to let his foul mood ruin his routine (half out of fear of Erza's wrath, and half out of sheer determination) and mascot-ed like no one had ever mascot-ed before. Natsu danced, and supported his team like a champ, possibly using the thought of revenge as fuel, thankful that no one could hear his colourful swears.

* * *

Lucy loved coming to matches, she loved the energy, the excitement and quite frankly loved the excuse to eat more fried food than necessary. She also loved supporting her favourite team, The Guild, because they were outstanding (also, secretly, she loved supporting The Guild because number 27 Natsu Dragneel was the greatest thing she had ever seen)

Lucy sat next to her boyfriend Dan Straight watching the pre-game entertainment, enjoying how Wizard seemed to be even more bouncy than usual. She turned to Dan who was playing on his phone;

"Hey Dan, thanks for coming with me! I know you don't support The Guild"

"Sure, love a good match anyway." Dan said turning towards her, only to go straight back to his phone.

Lucy tried again, she wanted this to be fun because she and Dan needed to try and bond again, she felt they were drifting apart. "What do you think of the mascot? Isn't he great! Look at him go!"

Nothing.

"Dan, why do you think they called him Wizard? Bit strange right?" Lucy was clutching at straws now.

"Dunno. Anyway, that's not important, I'm going to get food, want anything Babe?"

Lucy sighed quietly, then plastered a grin on her face "Yes please! A hotdog and some chips please."

"Sure,"

Lucy watched Dan go with a frown, trying to remind herself that he might perk up a little when the game starts. In the meantime though she was going to holler and cheer with the rest of The Guild's supporters and their mascot.

* * *

Natsu felt like dying.

Every time his friends scored he had to perform another dance move or some weird cheer. His general support for mascots increased tenfold, as once again he had to do a handstand while suffering. He couldn't even see that well for crying out loud!

(Natsu didn't realise that normally Erza liked to switch out the mascots to keep them comfortable, but Gray, in all his evil glory, suggested not to.)

He was however thankful that super long straws existed so he could drink as much water as he needed without removing his head (one of Gray's conditions, Natsu really needed to think of some good revenge)

It was finally half time and he was allowed take a six minute breather (without his head, thank heavens) and he got to watch his favourite thing during half time; The Kiss Cam. What? He does have romatic bones somewhere in him, shut up Gray.

The first couple were adorable, a quick peck on the lips, with wide grins on their face. Natsu likes seeing people happy.

* * *

Lucy love the Kiss Cam, one day she hopes to star, it's just such a cute idea!

The second two were hilarious, as they both went bright red both leaning in for a kiss and then simultaneously high fiving instead. Lucy swooned, they were made for each other with that kind of synchronicity.

Next to her, Dan was on the phone, ignoring everything, everyone, her. She bit her lip and instead tried to enjoy the Kiss Cam

* * *

The camera panned the audience, and Natsu watched as it landed on an odd pair; the guy was on the phone completely blanking his excited, practically stars in her eyes girlfriend.

Natsu frowned, what an arsehole. The camera panned away again, thankfully this next couple were up to be a bit silly.

* * *

Lucy slumped. Chance gone.

The couple after her were cute, she tried to bring back her smile.

Suddenly she was on the screen again, what? Why?! She shook Dan and pointed to the screen,

"Dan! Dan! Please look, we are on the Kiss Cam! Again!"

Dan shook her off.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE." Natsu yelled, pointing at the screen as the guy failed to kiss his girl a second time.

Natsu, glanced at the clock, he only had four more minutes until he had to dance around again. But he had a plan, he ran towards the control booth for the cam. Suit and all, carrying his head.

(He also vaguely hoped if he did this he wouldn't _have_ to dance.)

* * *

Lucy wanted to cry, this was embarrassing now, what was wrong with her?

* * *

Natsu was ready, the cam operator was game, he knew where to go.

* * *

Lucy was shocked as the Cam landed on her and Dan for a third time,

"Dan! Please!"

Dan finally looked at the screen and shook his head, wordless pointing at his phone as he continued to listen to caller.

Lucy grabbed his hand, it's not like he couldn't take just one second to kiss her just on the cheek even, she wasn't asking him to hang up!

* * *

Natsu jogged down the stairs as soon as the blonde and the arsehole were on screen, he tapped her on the shoulder

"Wizard here to save you ma'am!" He proclaimed in an odd voice. Natsu still hated that name, but whatever, he was here to save this poor woman.

The blonde was shocked for a second, she didn't move, and the dude was still blanking her. She stood.

"Thank you Wizard!" Natsu noticed that she was vaguely aware she was still on the Kiss Cam as she glanced sideways, and stood in front of him.

Natsu swooped down and lifted the blonde into a princess carry, causing a surprised laugh to bubble out of her, and jogged up the stairs, the Cam following them causing cheers to ring out in the Stadium. So, he wasn't the only one that thought that guy was an arsehole then.

* * *

Lucy laughed as she heard the cheers, this was ridiculous, she was being saved by the dragon mascot of her favourite team.

* * *

So, Natsu was going to be a little late for his performance but he's pretty sure this counts as entertainment. He put down the blonde when they got inside, away from the Kiss Cam.

"Thank you Mr Wizard." She said, smiling.

"Well, you needed saving, if you don't mind me saying ma'am, that guy is an arsehole" Natsu said in his dumb 'dragon' voice.

"I'm going to dump him that's for sure!"

Natsu/Wizard nodded sagely "Good plan."

The blonde smiled sheepishly, "I don't know what to do now, I don't really want to sit with him again." She shrugged.

Natsu thought, surely his team wouldn't mind… They saw everything right?. "Would you like to come with me ma'am?"

* * *

Lucy looked at mascot, and weighed up her limited options "Sure!" she chirped just being away from Dan perked her up, she didn't want to go back to that miserable sod, and as Wizard was an employee, maybe he could get her a seat somewhere else.

So Lucy followed the red dragon; quietly at first, only to suddenly realise; she could compliment the mascot for his dancing!

"Oh! Your mascot moves are amazing today! They were so funny, I loved them!" Lucy had no clue that Natsu was blushing beneath the dragon's head.

"Ah, uh, thank you! I'm, uh, actually new to this!" The voice that came from Wizard sounded bashful.

Lucy laughed, surprised "Well you were great!"

Lucy managed not to fangirl about Natsu Dragneel, mostly because she did not want to embarrass herself, but it was very hard to not to because Wizard (Or the person inside of Wizard..?!) Was quickly becoming someone that she felt should have been her best friend.

* * *

Natsu found out that her name was Lucy, and that she was a very chatty, friendly person, he felt he had known her forever, and he had never been so glad that an idea of his actually worked

Natsu led Lucy to his team's area, watching as her face lit up as she recognised all his friends.

"Oi, Hot Head, you brought the 'princess' here?" Gray asked him, then turning to smile at the blonde.

"Yep. Lucy here needed a new seat because of the arsehole" Natsu said placing his claws on his dragon-y hips.

Lucy blushed and apologised, "Sorry for intruding, I can leave if you want?" Natsu noticed that she kept glancing around as if looking for someone.

"Nah it's fine, are you looking for someone?" Oh, Ice Queen noticed too, huh.

Lucy straightened, "Uh, well, I'm only looking for NatsuDragneelbecauseIreallyadmirehim" She blathered.

Gray laughed loudly. "That's golden. Look to your right Lucy. Oh hey, Frilly Flame, game starts again soon, get ready to dance, be happy that you aren't getting roasted for missing the half time show"

"Huh…?" Lucy looked confused, and Natsu felt his annoyance for Gray grow once again, this was embarrassing. A fan of his, a _pretty_ fan of his will now know that he's been temporarily relegated from player to prancer (his respect for mascots was still there but damn it, he wasn't made for this!)

* * *

Lucy was confused, to the right? She looked to her right, there was Wizard, but no Natsu.

Oh. OH. OH! Wait, what?

The dragon pulled off his head.

"Heya"

Lucy upgraded from confused to bewildered, why was he a mascot? Is this why he wasn't playing? Oh dear god she rambled at him for the whole walk here!

"I, uh, why, I mean HI! No wait, I mean nice to meat you!"

Oh no, Natsu Dragneel was laughing at her. "You are hilarious Lucy, take a seat and enjoy the rest of the game here okay? I'm sure Gray has already explained to everyone so no worries. Let's talk at the end okay? Cheer on my moves okay?!" Natsu jogged off, shoving the head back on, leaving Lucy with almost a feeling of whiplash.

How did she end up here again? She went to sit down mechanically, only relaxing again when the game started and Natsu/Wizard started to mascot. The only thought in her head was 'This is crazy'

* * *

Natsu occasionally glanced towards where Lucy was and saw that she was either chatting with Levy, one of their best cheerleaders or Erza. She looked radiantly happy.

It was the end of the game and The Guild had won, Lucy had somehow made herself infinitely popular during the time she was with team and Natsu was pleased. He decided to leave her for a few more minutes as he hit the showers, best to smell a little better before he talks to his fan.

* * *

Lucy was having the time of her life, it was strange, not too long ago she was sat next to Arsehole Dan (surprisingly catchy nickname) trying to be happy and now she just, was.

Natsu came up to her, devoid of dragon gear, and smiled.

"Hi there Lucy! How did you like my moves?"

Oh, oh wow. His hair was wet and lazily brushed back making him look very handsome... bad Lucy! What was he saying?

"They were amazing! You are very good, but I must say, I prefer it when you play."

"Thanks, but yeah, well you can blame Gray for this stint in mascot-ing"

"I'm thankful in a way, you have turned this into a great day. Thank you Mr Dragneel!"

"... Call me Natsu, Lucy. We are friends!"

"Natsu… Thank you Natsu!" Oh, oh wow. He liked how she said his name.

He smiled at Lucy, "Do you want to go for drinks with me?"

… WHAT DID HE JUST ASK? Natsu's brain went into mini meltdown.

A beat of silence passed,

"Yes, of course!" Lucy exclaimed, blushing prettily and without Natsu quite realising it, his heart was sold.

Lucy for her part, was shocked for a second when he asked her to go for drinks, but his face was as pink as his hair when he said it that she could never have said no (not that she wanted to) and in that moment Lucy fell a little bit in love.

* * *

So in the end, the Dragon got the Princess, and The Guild gained a member.

 **~X~**

 _Tah-Dah! My second foray into fanfiction DONE. Bananas._  
 _Hope it was okay! :P_


End file.
